Wingman
by Hiphopangel1221
Summary: Brian and Alex have been friends since they were little kids. All Brian talks about is a girl who works in the small store attached to Toretto's. As a friend, She plays his wingman. I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Wingman

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's.

A/N: Soooooo, I know I haven't update my story 'Like Father like Daughter in a while, but I'm actually canceling it because I have a better idea for that story line. But anyways, I missed writing for F&F and I came up with this idea a few days ago while watching the new trailer for the new installment. Anyways I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Alex places her 2000 ford mustang into park. Toretto's is where she stopped her car. She glances over at her long time friend, Brian O'Connor. They've been friends since they were little were inseparable as young children, and remained close when he went off to juvie. When he was released, She provided him a place to stay while he went through the police academy. Even though he's making a pretty decent amount of money, He still remains on her suede pull out couch.<p>

"Don't take long, or we're both gonna be late for work." She said.

"When do I ever take long?"

Alex narrows her eyes at him. "You stare at the girl behind the counter like you're a dog in heat." She teases.

Brian rolls his eyes,"Whatever." He said, before exiting the car.

"Get me Doritos and a water!" She calls before he slams the door. She chuckles to herself as she pulls out her cellphone. She dials the number of her girl best friend, Desiree.

"Lex! What's up?" Desiree greets.

"Nothing much, but I may be a little late. I'm gonna need you to finish off the Chrisley order for me. They're gonna be there in about an hour to pick it up." Alex owns her own small bakery and dessert catering business. It was originally belonged to her grandmother, but it was passed down to her mom then down to her to continue the family tradition.

"Figured you were gonna be late. You with Blondie?" She asks.

"Yeah, he's in Toretto's, flirting up a storm with the girl behind the counter." Alex said.

"Figures, but are we still going to the races tonight?"

"Hell yeah, I just installed new nos tanks and my new engine." Alex said in excitement.

"Good but we should go to the one here because Marco is gonna be there." Desiree said.

Alex rolls her eyes. "Fine but you better make a move."She said. Alex glances in her rear view mirror as her friend went on and on about her racer crush. Brian is being shoved, and fist were being thrown between him and a muscular guy with short brown hair. "Shit, Des I got to go. I'll see you soon."

Alex hangs up her phone and quickly exits her car. She quickly jogs to the scene where she quickly steps in front of Brian to hold him back. She turns her head to be greeted with a punch to the nose by Brian's opponent. Immediately her hand covers her nose, and blood escaping.

A bald muscular man comes out of the small store and pulls back the opponent. Alex quickly takes off her tank top revealing her black sports bra. The balled up shirt covers up the bloody nose as she raises her head. The bald man looks over at Brian then at Alex.

"You okay?" He asks, reaching to remove her bloody hand.

She raises her free hand, "Don't touch me please."

The guy's eyes avert to Brian. "You're not allowed in these parts."

"But he-"

"Leave now!" The tone of the guy sends shivers down Alex's spine.

Brian sighs heavily, then grabs Alex to escort her back to the mustang.

"The fuck, Brian!" She hisses. "What happened?"

"I was talking to Mia and her friend had a few choice words then we started fighting." He explains, driving.

"Sounds like you guys were fighting over a girl." She said, removing her tank top.

"We need to take you to the hospital and a new shirt." He said, glancing over at her.

"No, I'll be fine. The bleeding has slowed down a bit, and I'm not gonna be anymore late to work then I already am. I also have a spare shirt in the back, so just drive." She places the shirt over her nose.

"You sure?"

She nods, "Yes, now drive to your job before you're late."

"I think Desiree will understand if we go."

"Brian!" She shouts.

"Fine!"

Alex looks over at Brian, then around the front seat. "You were caught up in some girl, and you forgot to get my Doritos." She huffs, leaning back in her seat.

"Really?" He looks over at Alex with a narrow eye.

"What? I'm hungry and eating cupcakes is getting old." She said.

Brian rolls his eyes, and continues driving.


	2. Chapter 2

Wingman

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's.

* * *

><p>Alex opens the back door to the bakery to see Desiree stuffing her face with a cupcake.<p>

"What happened to you?" She asks with a mouth full of cake.

Alex tosses the drenched tank top in the trash. "Brian got into a fight with a guy at Toretto's and when I tried to break it up, I got punched in my nose." She answers, wiping the dried blood from her face.

"Damn, sounds like a rough morning."

"Tell me about it, and I have so much to still do." Alex said, washing her hands.

"Well then I probably should tell you that I think one of the teenage brats is most likely stealing." Desiree said, propping herself on one of the counters.

Alex quickly turns to look at Desiree. "What?"

Desiree reaches for one of the freshly made cookies. "Yeah, I mean I was in the office talking to you and I saw Maci pretty much stuff a twenty from the drawer into her pocket." She said, placing the cookie into her mouth.

"What did you do when you saw that?" Alex asks, crossing her arms.

"I decided to wait til you got here to handle it." Desiree replies nonchalantly.

"Des!"

"What? We both know I'd just kick her ass until I got the money back. You're more calm and have more patience." She said.

Alex lets out a sigh. "True, Let me go talk to Maci."

"See, I told you hiring teenagers to work here was a bad idea." Des comments in a sing song voice.

"Teenagers and college students are always looking for summer work. Some college students are looking for an internship and I think my mom would be happy that I'm helping."

"Or turning over in her grave along with your grandmother." Des said.

"Remember when we were younger and we were looking for jobs?" Alex asks

Desiree shakes her head. "No, because your mom gave us a job here."

"Still, she helped our teenage selves by giving us a job." She said.

"Fine, but aside from work talk. Can you please be my wing man tonight when it comes to Marco?" Des asks.

Alex rolls her eyes as she sighs. "Des, I really want to race tonight and not play someone's wing man."

"Come on you will. Just get us talking or something then you go race."

Alex narrows her eyes at her best friend. "Fine,"

* * *

><p>The darkness of the night covers the streets of LA. Racers from around the way, gathered in their usual spots. Different types of music fills the air along with girly perfumes and the smell of exhaust. It's the smell of home to most, and others it's just annoying. To Alex it felt like home. She stood by her car with Brian and Desiree. Her black snapback hat turn backwards matching her off the shoulder black shirt and white skinny jeans. Her heeled black boots went with her edgy look that she was going for. It displayed sexy, but not racer chaser which is what she was going for.<p>

Desiree grabs Alex's arm."There's Marco."

"Who's Marco?" Brian asks.

"Some guy she's been crushing on since last week. She wants me to play wing man for her."

"I thought you were my wing man?" Brian teased.

"You both can share me since my love life is shot to shit." She said, sitting on the hood of her 1970 Chevelle.

"Wait, I thought you were seeing that guy..." Desiree said.

"Wasn't his name Bruce?" Brian adds.

"Not anymore, found out he had a foot fetish and that's when I ended it." Alex answers.

"Guy, look." Their eyes turn to see a set of cars pull up to the scene. It's like they're all in formation.

"I think that's Dom." Brian said.

"Who's Dom again?" Alex asks.

Brian's eyes follow the guy getting out of the red vehicle. "The guy who stopped the fight today." He answers.

"Oh, you mean mister bald muscle man?"

Desiree bursts into laughter, and Brian rolls his eyes. He stares at Dom and his crew for a long while then his expression changes.

"Don't you dare?" Alex said, looking at Brian.

He looks at her. "What?"

"You're making that face."She said.

"What face?"

"The face where you're thinking of a stupid idea." Alex answers.

"I don't make a face."

Alex's eyes narrow. "Brian I've known you for pretty much my whole life and every time you make that dorky face, a stupid idea comes out that somehow involves me." She explains.

"Whatever..." He said. "Not like you're gonna stop me." Brian began walking over towards Dom's group of people.

"Brian!" Alex calls, chasing her best friend.

"Hey wait hold up." Brian said, approaching the group. A bunch of eyes avert to him as he pulls out a piece of paper. "I don't have any cash but I have the pink slip to my car."

"Brian, Can I talk to you for a minute?" Alex said, grabbing onto his grey t-shirt. She pulled him away from the group. "Brian, Are you serious?"

"I have to prove-"

"You don't have to prove anything to nobody, Bri. How are you even gonna race? We all came in my car, remember."

"About that..."Brian trail off.

Alex grabs the folded paper from his hands, and skims it. "Brian, this is the pink slip to my Chevelle!" She loudly whispers.

"I know, and I promise I won't lose. I've gotten practice in before I came here." He assures.

"See this is the stupid idea I was talking about." She hisses.

"Alexis, trust me." Brian never used Alex's first name, only if he needed to.

"Fine but if you lose, I'm kicking your ass." She threatens before handing him the small paper.

He smirks, then hugs her before returning towards the group. Something in Alex's head told her that the race isn't gonna end well.


	3. Chapter 3

Wingman

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's.

* * *

><p>Alex watched as Brian pulled her baby up to the starting line. The Chevelle's life is in an inexperienced racers hands. All that is going through Alex's head, 'Brian better win'. She's spent months...years on that car. Yeah she's raced it and won, but they were is still improvements that need to be made to it. Does Brian know how to use the nos tanks? If he does, does he know when to use them? What if he blows up the car because his lack of knowledge of the tanks? So many questions raced through the mixed race female's head.<p>

"Alex?"

She doesn't move from her position. She continued to stare at the Chevelle with narrow eyes and her hand covering her mouth.

"Alex?!"

She turns to look at Des, "What?!"

"Are you gonna help me or not?" She asks.

"Des, My car is on the line right now and you're focused on Marco?" Alex shakes her head, and looks back at her black vehicle.

"You said you'd help me,"

"That was before Brian continued with his stupid idea."

Des shakes her head." I thought you were my friend."

Alex looks over at her friend then sighs. "I'm sorry," She said. "Where's Marco?"

Des smiles. "Over there," Des points.

Alex grabs Des's arm, and makes her way over towards the Latino. He was surrounded by his crew and a few chasers. "Hey Marco."

His brown eyes look at Alex, "Hey, Alex." He said, reaching out to give her 'dap'. His eyes shift over towards Des. "Desiree, right?"

Des nods with a small grin on her face. " Yeah,"

His eyes shift back over to Alex, who's eyes were back on the Chevelle. "I didn't know you raced here."

"What?" Alex knocks out of her small trance. "Yeah, I come here every so often with my friend Desiree."

He nods. "Cool," He glances at Desiree then admires her body features. "You don't look like you know anything about cars... no offense."

Des scoffs. "I take offense to that, I actually know a lot about cars."

Alex looks over at Des, "You do?" She questions, before getting a pinch in her arm. "She does, she's actually working on a Skyline that she found a couple weeks ago."

"Oh yeah?"

Des nods, "Yeah, it was in pretty messed up shape but I think I can fix it."

"Cool, What needs to be done with it? Maybe me and my crew can help."

Des's eyes go wide, and Alex tries to hold back her snicker. "Just you know, it needs a new..."

"Transmission." Alex coughs.

"Transmission." Des repeats with confidence. "Fix up the paint job, you know minor stuff."

Alex slaps her forehead with the palm of her hand.

Marco looks at his crew then chuckles. "The transmission isn't minor. It's actually pretty in important."

"Yeah, I knew that." Des said. "Just wanted to see if you would catch that."

"Well, what exactly is wrong with your transmission?" Marco asks, crossing his arms.

Alex rolls her eyes, "As much as I would love to hear what's wrong with Desiree's transmission, I want to get a good spot in the race." She said, walking away from her best friend. She was already wrapped up in one friend's stupid idea, she can't do two in one night.

She makes her way through the crowd as all the cars finally line up to the starting line.

"You know he's gonna lose right?"

Alex turns to see a brunette standing there. She is wearing a see through snake skin shirt, revealing her black bra, with leather pants and a chain belt wrapped around her waist. "What makes you say that?"

"He has rookie written all over his face."The stranger said.

"Letty, who knows what could happen." Another female said. It was the girl from the counter that Brian's been crushing on.

Alex smirks. "So you're the one I got punched in the nose for." She said.

"Excuse me?"

Alex looks over at the two, then sighs. "My friend went in earlier to get a sandwich from you, then ended up in a fight with one of your muscle men who punched me in the nose."

"You're the one Vince punched in the nose." Letty said. "How's your nose?"

"It's fine, blood stopped when I get to work." She said, keeping her eyes on the Chevelle.

"I'm Mia and this is Letty." Mia introduces.

"Alexis, but I prefer Alex."

"Wait, you own that bakery that I got Letty's cake from."

"Sweet Escape?" Alex questions. Mia nods her head. "Yeah, that's me."

"That cake was delicious." Letty comments.

"Thank you, it's an old family recipe." Alex said.

"The race is about to start." Mia chimes in.

The cars rev up their engines then they were off. Alex kept her fingers crossed and a worried look on her face. All she could do was pray and hope that Brian didn't mess this up.

Minutes later, the racers pull back up to the starting line except for Brian. He was no where in sight. A small crowd gathered around Dom, and a wad of cash is handed to him. Alex heavily sighs.

"Shit," She raises her hands over her head. Brian slowly pulls up to the scene and she crosses her arms. The remainder of the crowd gathers around him, and soon did she . "Out of my way." She shoved her way through the crowd.

Brian has a smile plastered across his face as he looks through the crowd.

"Was that fun?" One of Dom's group members said, before lifting the hood of the car.

Alex finally got through the crowd to stand next to Brian. His eyes look over at her, her arms are crossed with a tight jaw to match. She watches as the smoke leaves from under the hood, causing the crowd to rawr in 'ohs'. Despite Alex's pissy mood, Brian kept a smile on his face and Dom caught it.

"What are you smiling about?" Dom asks.

"Dude, I almost had you." Brian said. The crowd laughs at the statement except for Alex.

"You almost had me?" Dom questions. "You never had me. You never had your car."

Alex walks past Brian to get a good look at under the hood. Smoke continued to crowd her vision. He messed up her car.

"Granny shifting, double clutching like you should. You're luck the hundred shot of nos didn't blow the welds on the intake."

Alex looks over at Dom as he criticizes her work. She took a lot of crap from people but one thing she'll never put up with is someone talking about her baby.

Dom glances over at the crowd. "Almost had me?" He questions. The crowd continues to laugh. "Now me and the mad scientist got to rip out the block, and replace the piston rings you shot."

"You shot out the piston rings?" She loudly whispered to Brian, who ignores her. Alex harshly shuts the hood of the car.

"Ask any racer; any real racer. No matter if you win by an inch or a mile, winning is winning." The crowd goes wild at Dom's statement.

"Cops!" Someone yells. The crowd quickly go into their cars to drive away from the scene. Alex gets into the driver's seat of the Chevelle, and Brian hops into the passenger side.

"Follow Dom." He orders.

"What?"

"Follow him!" He demands.

"After you lost and fucked up my car, I don't think so." She said, putting the car into gear.

"Just do it Alexis! Trust me!"

"I did trust you then I lost my car!" She yells, looking over at her friend. He's giving her a pleading look with his bright blue eyes. She rolls her eyes, then sighs. "Fine, but I'm still gonna kick your ass." She casually turns her car down an alley way to see a figure running down. She sped up and quickly pulled in front of Dom.

"Get in." Brian demands from the backseat.

Dom looks both ways then enters the car.

"Hold on."Alex said, putting the car into gear. She sped down the remainder of the alleyway to drift when she hits the corner. Cop cars coming right towards her causing the men in the car to cringe.

"Whoa," Dom said.

Alex sharply turns avoiding the two stopped cop cars. She drives right through a ramp at the speed of 120.

"You're the last person in the world I expected to show up." Dom said, settling in his seat.

"Well, aren't we full of surprises today." Alex comments, slowly slowing down the speed to the speed limit.

"I thought if I got in your good graces, you might let me keep my car." Brian said, leaning against the two front seats.

Dom nods. "You're in my good graces, but you're not keeping your car." He said.

"Be prepared to get your ass kicked when you lease expect it." Alex said.

"Damn." Brian said.

"What?"

Alex looks over at Dom. "I let Brian borrow my car to race, dumbest mistake I've ever made."

"Wait this is your car?" Dom asks.

"Yeah, worked on her all by myself." She said. "Took me years, and all it took was one night for Blondie back there to mess it all up."

"Hey, I'm back here." Brian said, in offense.

"I know," She said, glancing into the mirror to meet his blue eyes. Just then sound of motor bikes could be heard behind them.

Dom turns around, then rolls his eyes."Oh great," He said, facing forward.

"What?" Brian asks.

"It's gonna be a long night, that's what." Dom answers.

A gun is being pointed through Alex's window from the mysterious biker. "Follow us." He said, driving ahead of them.

Alex drove until the bikes came to a stop. She turns off the car and looks over at Dom then at Brian. The trio exit the car to have a gun pointed at them.

"Thought we had an agreement?" A man of asian decent asks walking over towards them. "You stay away, I stay away...Everybody stays happy."

Alex looks at the man then her eyes go wide. That's Johnny Tran. She bakes goods for their big parties every few months. The Tran family is how she gets most of her big business.

"We got lost, what can I tell you." Dom said.

"Who's we?" Johnny asks.

"My new mechanic, Brian, and his girlfriend."

"First off Brian isn't my boyfriend and Second, name is-"

"Alexis DelTorro." Johnny finishes as he walks over towards her. He admires her body and the clothes that left him to imagine.

"Hi Johnny." She greets.

"I wouldn't have pegged you to hang around Toretto." He said.

"We just met this evening." She said.

Tran grabs her cheek with his hand. "I would be such shame to see a pretty girl such as yourself hanging around Toretto and his crew."

"I hang with who I want." She snatched her face away from his grip.

Tran looks over at Brian. "This your car?"

"Use to, it's his now." Brian answers looking at Dom.

"No it's not, I haven't taken delivery." Dom answers.

"So it's nobody's car." Johnny said, before circling the car. "Someone put in the time. What do you think, Lance."

Everyone's eyes shift to Lance. "It's an amazing machine."

Alex bit back her smile.

"Yes indeed." Johnny said. He taps Dom's arm. "Let's go."

Alex let out a breath of relief.

"I'll see you next month in the desert." Tran said, before getting onto his bike. "Be ready to have your ass handed to you."

"It's gonna take more than a crotch rocket to do that." Dom said.

"I got something for you." Tran said, before driving off.

"What was that about?" Brian asks.

"Long story, I'll tell you later." Dom said, before opening the door. Just as he went to enter, the motor bikes pulled back up.

Gun shots were being fired at the emerge from the car when finished, and a frown covers Alex's lips. She stood in front of her car with her hands on her head. All of her hard work gone in one night. It's official, it just wasn't her day.

"Nos!" Dom grabs Alex and tackles her to the ground. The car blew up, leaving nothing but the body.

Alex looks at her car then at Brian. "Brian, you're fucking dead." She said, lunging towards him only to be grabbed by a set of strong arms.

"Not now, we have a long walk." He said. "Kill him, later."

"Whatever." She snatches her body away from Dom before walking ahead of the two men.

"You don't know where you're going." Dom said.

"I'll figure it out." She said, continuing to walk ahead of the two men.

Dom looks over at Brian. "She's a real fire cracker."

"Yeah, She can be that way." Brian chuckles. Dom grins as the trio walk back to his house.


	4. Chapter 4

Wingman

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's.

A/N: Happy Holidays everyone!

* * *

><p>The trio continued to walk through the streets of LA. Alex continued to walk alone with the two men behind her. A gust of wind swept through causing Alex to hug her body.<p>

"Here," Dom places his leather jacket around her shoulder.

She looks up at Dom. "Thank you," She said, before continuing to walk.

"We should probably get a cab from here." Brian suggests

Alex leaned against the brick building as the two men try to haul a cab. Each cab passing by without giving the men a second thought. The night grew just a tad colder, and even with a leather jacket on, Alex felt cold.

"Why is it so hard to get in a cab?" Brian complains, watching another cab pass by.

"It's not that hard." Alex comments, gaining looks from both men.

"If it's not so hard then you try it." Brian challenges.

Alex shrugs then pushes herself from the brick wall. She removes the jacket along with her snap back. She fixes her straight dark hair that fell onto her breast. She steps onto the side of the road looking for the next cab to enter her view. A smirk appears on her face when another comes into view. She places her middle finger and thumb into her mouth. She lets out a whistle then waves her arms. The yellow vehicle stops in front of the trio, and she looks back at Brian. "See," She said before entering the backseat of the vehicle.

"You got lucky." Brian said, before entering after her.

The cab ride was somewhat silent, at least on Alex's side. She didn't bother to invite herself into Dom and Brian's conversation. They were talking about their times in prison. All she wanted was to get home and forget the day ever happened. In her jean pocket there was a vibration. She reaches in and pulls out her cellphone.

"Hello," She answers.

"ALEX! Are you okay? What happened to you and Brian?" Des asks in a panic.

Alex chuckles. "I'm fine, a little pissed but overall I'm fine. I'll explain the story to you later, but I need you to come get me." She said.

"What happened to you car?"

"That's part of the long story, which I'll explain once you come to get me." Alex said.

"I'm not home, I'm actually at Marcos but I promise I'll be there in an hour max.." Des said.

Alex rolls her eyes, then gives her Dom's address. "Call me when you're on your way."

"I will."

Alex hangs up her phone to see they've arrived at Dom's place. Muffled loud music played through the inside of the home. Cars were parked outside and people were having a good time inside. The trio exit the car, Dom makes his way up the steps to his home while Brian and Alex start walking away.

"Take care," Brian said, walking behind his friend.

Dom looks through the living room window then at the two. "Spilner, DelToro!" (A/N: Yeah, I know I kinda messed up forgetting Brian was basically undercover and didn't use his real name. So I edited it in the last chapter...So don't worry.) The two look back at Dom. "Wanna beer or something?"

Before Alex could decline, Brian interjects. "Yeah, sure." He said, walking back towards the house. Alex looks at her friend then slowly follows him up the stairs. Once Dom entered the home, Alex sat down on the steps. Brian notices and closes the door slightly. "Aren't you gonna come in?"

Alex shook her head. "Nah, I'm just gonna wait out here for Des. Go have fun, but remember I'm still pissed at you."

Brian rolls his eyes then walks into the home, closing the door behind him. She looks out on the deserted street. No cars were in sight, but the occasional woman walking a dog would appear here and there. She zipped up the leather jacket as the breeze hit her skin. She could hear the door behind her open then slowly close. She didn't bother to see who it was, she was just focused on Des getting there. In the corner of her eyes, she could see an object near her head. She turns to see the beer bottle dangling from Dom's hands.

"Want a beer?" He asks.

"Yeah, sure." She said, grabbing the bottle from his hand.

Dom takes a seat next to her. "What are you doing out here? There's a good party going on inside." He asks.

Alex opens the beer then takes a small sip. She looks over at Dom making eye contact. "Not really in a party mood."

"I'm sorry about your car."

"All that work and money gone." She said. "This might sound stupid, but I've actually built a bond with that car."

Dom chuckles then takes a swig of his beer. "That doesn't sound stupid at all." He said. Dom slowly gets up and reaches out for her hand. "Let me show you something."

"You're not gonna take me to some weird spot and try to rape me, are you?" She asks, before taking another sip of her beer.

Dom shakes his head and laughs. "No, I'm gonna show you something."

Alex's eyes narrow at the hand, but she gives in and grabs the masculine hand. Dom slowly guides her to the back of the house towards a shed. He opens one of the doors, then proceeds inside to turn on a light. Alex walks into see a black charger parked in front of her.

"1970 Dodge Charger in great condition." Alex said, checking out the car. She places her beer on the ground and slowly walks around to look at work put into it. "I've always wanted a charger but I never could find one.

"Well, This is the car me and my father built a bond with." Dom said,

"I can see why, she's a beauty." Alex said, grazing the hood with her delicate fingers.

"900 horses of Detroit muscle." He informs.

Alex nods. "Sounds beast. What does she run?"

"Nine seconds flat." He takes a swig of his beer.

Alex smiles. "Amazing."

"My dad was driving so much torque that the chassis twisted coming off the line. Barely kept her on the track." Dom said.

Alex picks up her beer, and takes another sip. "What's your best time?"

Dom takes another swig at his beer. "I've never driven her."

She tilts her head in confusion. "Why not?"

" It scares the shit out of me." He said. He looks behind him then points to a picture. "That's my dad. He was coming up in the pro stock-car circuit. Last race of the season, a guy named Kenny Linder came up from inside, in the final turn. He clipped his bumper and put him into the wall at 120. I watched my dad burn to death. I remembered hearing him scream. But the people that were there said he had died before the tanks blew…They said it was me who was screaming. I saw Linder about a week later. I had a wrench, and I hit him. And I didn't intend to keep hitting him, but when I finished, I couldn't lift my arm. He's a janitor at a high school. He has to take the bus to work every day. And they banned me from the tracks for life."

Alex looks down at the ground then at Dom.

"I live my life a quarter-mile at a time. Nothing else matters. Not the mortgage, not the store, not my team and all their bullshit. For those 10 seconds or less, I'm free."

She smiles. "I like that."

"But what about you?"

"What about me?" Alex asks.

"What's the story on your Chevelle?"

Alex shrugs. "Well, I got her when I was about 15 when my mom bought this storage locker at an auction for really cheap. She was parked inside, and from that moment on I knew I was gonna build a bond with her. I can tell you almost all of my paychecks that I got from working went straight to that car. New parts, nos tanks, you name it. Probably if I added it up, it'd be over 40 grand under that hood. I'd spent most of my days off from work or school, fixing her up. " She said. "My mom would constantly say, 'All you do is work on that car, you're just like your father.'"

"Your father got you into cars?"

Alex nods. "It all started when I was about four in pre-school, when he'd come home for dinner to eat with us. Then he'd go straight to the garage to work on his 1969 camaro. I'd walk in every night to ask him about the parts and what exactly he was doing along with the occasional telling him how pre-school was. One night, my mom was working late which meant I was with my dad. It was way past my bed time. He placed my car seat inside the passenger seat of his camaro and drove to a parking lot. He handed me new toy, which happened to be a play steering wheel. I placed the wheel in my lap and he drove around that parking lot in full speed. It felt like I was driving that car because whatever way I turned my wheel, my dad would turn it the same way. We were drifting all through that parking lot. That's my favorite memory I've ever had with my father."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your father?"

Alex looks at the ground then sighs to look up at Dom. "That's another story for another day." She said. "We should probably head back out front."

Dom nods. "Yeah,"

The two make their way back up to the front porch to their spots. "Why are you out here with me? You have a house full of woman, who I can see clearly want you."

Dom shrugs. "You're a lot more interesting."

"So you're that guy." She said.

"What guy?" Dom asks, looking into her brown eyes.

"You're the kind of guy, and correct me if I'm wrong, that goes after that hard-to-get girl instead of the easy girl. You want what you can't have."

"You saying I can't have you?" He asks.

She looks over at him, and smirks. "Not at the moment. It takes more than showing me an amazing car to get my heart."

The sound of a horn blares through the night air. In front of the house is Des in her Explorer.

"There's my ride, Thanks for the beer." She hands Dom her finished beer. She gets up to walk towards the car.

"DelToro!" Dom calls.

She turns to face him. "Name is Alex." She corrects.

He smiles. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

Alex shrugs. "Nothing , why?"

"We should hang out tomorrow, I enjoy talking to you." He said.

She smiled. "Cool, Brian has my number. Call me tomorrow and we can set up a time." Alex said, before entering the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Wingman

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's.

* * *

><p>BOOM!<p>

Pain shot through Brian's cheek as he slowly woke up from slumber. He looked up to see Alex standing there with a robe covering her body and her curly hair in a bun. She had a smug smirk on her face, and her hands were resting on her hips.

"What the hell was that for?"

She shrugs. "Told you it was gonna happen when you least expect it." She said, walking into her room.

"Where are you going?" Brian asked, rubbing his cheek.

"I went on a small run to the gym and I just got out of the shower." She said from her bedroom.

"What are you gonna do now?"

Alex exits her room in a muscle tee and sweatpants.. "I'm gonna most likely work from home."

"Two things. First, how do you work from home? You work at a bakery."

Alex shoots her friend a glare. "I still have to get my order in for supplies, do payroll, figure out my schedule for cake tastings and what not. I'm a very busy girl, Blondie." She said, sitting in her desk chair. She turned to her desk and began searching through her desk.

Brian rolls his eyes. "What about hanging out with Dom today?"

"Eh," She said, glancing through a drawer.

"Alexis!"

"What? Besides he hasn't call me yet." She said. Just then her cellphone began to go off on the kitchen counter. Alex and Brian share a glance for a short moment. The two go running for the phone. Brian reaches to grab the phone but Alex grabs it. She raises the phone in the air, and Brian easily grabs it.

"Did you forget that you're shorter than me?" Brian said, before answering the call. "Hello Alexis's phone, may I ask who's calling?"

"Brian?" Dom questions from the other side.

Alexis tackles Brian onto the pull out mattress causing the phone to hang up."Brian, I didn't really want to go out today." She said. Her phone continues to go off again on the edge of the mattress.

"Come on, I need you to actually be my wing man on this one. You get close to Dom and you can find out information that I can't." He said.

"Brian, I'm no nark. I'm not into the whole using someone thing to basically rat them out to the police."

"Don't think of it as that. Think of it as finding a new guy to bone."

Alex punches Brian's arm. "You're just trying to get close to his sister, not him."

"Yes, but I still have to finish my assignment." He said.

Alex stares at him for a while, and his blue eyes were pleading with hers. "Fine, but only for one date."

"Fine by me." He reaches over the bed to hand her the phone.

She snatches her phone and answers it. "Hey, Sorry about hanging up. Brian was having a blond moment." She said walking into her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Dom's car comes to a stop, and Alex looks at the sign.<p>

"Did Brian tell you that I like going to the aquarium?" She asks.

Dom grins then shrugs. "Maybe." He said before exiting the car. The two walk inside and slowly began exploring the huge building. Alex's eyes were amazed at the fish swimming by. "Why do you like coming here?"

She looks up at Dom then smirks. "I thought Brian would've told you that too." Alex teases. "Racing isn't the only thing that helps clear my mind. Watching the fishes helps do the trick as well."

Dom looks at her for a moment.

"Don't judge me Toretto." She said, meeting his glance. "They don't have a care in the world. Sometimes I wish I could just live like that, but that will never happen."

"Why can't it?"

"With keeping the family business going along with finishing up my mom's final payments and making sure my best friends out of trouble, there's no room to be carefree." She answers.

"What happened with your mom?" He asks.

Her eyes traveled with a school of fish. "She died from severe heart problems back when I was 18." She answers.

Dom glances down at his shoes. "I'm sorry to hear that."

She looks over at Dom and smirks. "Bringing me here doesn't bring you any closer to my heart."

He looks over at her and smirks. "Who said this was the only place I'm bringing you to." He said, walking farther down the hallway.

"Wait, where are you taking me after this?"

* * *

><p>The two walk through the junkyard filled with cars that people drop off.<p>

"A junkyard full of cars, classic." Alex teases walking through the isles.

"Follow me, wise ass." He said, grabbing her hand. Dom began guiding her through the graveyard. "Cover your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it." He said.

Alex rolls her eyes then closes her eyes. He guided her to the middle of the yard, where there is a car parked in the middle of a huge circle. "Can I open them?"

"Yeah," He said.

She opened her eyes to see a 1969 Dodge Charger in front of her with beer sitting on the hood along with a bag from fat burger. She smiles and places her hand over her mouth.

"Lunch is served." He said with a smile on his face.

"You're so lucky I' like corny stuff like this." She said, walking over towards the hood.

"Figured you had a sense of humor."

Alex looked at him then sat on the hood of the car. "I do."

Dom opens up beers then hands Alex one. "How are you liking it so far?"

"It's good so far," She said, taking a swig of her beer. "The view is beautiful."

Dom looks at the full lot of cars in front of them, then chuckles. The continued to talk over lunch in the junk yard. More and More they were getting to know each other.

"I've got one last place that you might like." He said, opening her door.

"Where's that?"

* * *

><p>The waves crashed onto the shore hitting the soft sand. The sun is setting causing the water to cast a beautiful reflection. There were a few cars parked in the spaces, but they didn't' interfere with Dom and Alex on the lifeguard post.<p>

"This is gorgeous." Alex pipes out.

"Figured it'd be a nice place to end the day."

"Alright, I'll give you your props. You did good." She said, locking eyes with him.

"So have I won your heart?" Dom asks.

She grins. "You're a lot closer than you were yesterday."

"That didn't' answer my question." He said, continuing to stare.

Alex breaks contact and looks at the ground. "I think i see a shell I want." She said, before jumping off the post.

"Alex!" Dom soon followed behind her, chasing her down the beach. He could hear her laugh as she ran away from him. He liked her laugh. Dom reaches to grab her waist, stopping Alex in her tracks. His arm locks her against his body as he spun her around causing her to laugh even more. He places her on the ground, then the two plop down on the sand. "So are you gonna answer my question?"

Alex looks over at Dom, then slowly pulls him in to press her lips against his. Dom's lips were nice and soft. Instantly, Alex gained a feeling she's never felt before with her past relationships. It was the spark.

She pulled away and noticed his surprised expression. "Does that answer your question?"


	6. Chapter 6

Wingman

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's.

* * *

><p>"Alex?" Brian shook Alex as she slept in her queen sized bed.<p>

"What?" She croaks, turning to give Brian the side eye.

"How was your date with Dom?"

"Ugh," She turns back over, then pulls the covers over her head.

Brian pulls the covers off, "Come on,"

"You're such a girl." She said, before turning around. "It was okay"

"What do you mean it was okay? He told me that he had a great time." Brian said.

"Are you and Mia trying to set both of us up?"

Brian rolls his eyes. "Did you get any information about him?" He asks.

"What information are you looking for exactly?" She asks. "Because if it has to do with his line of work, I don't know anything about it. He's genuine and sweet guy Brian. He's family oriented and loves cars more than food. "

"So are you guys gonna go out again?"

Alex raises her eyebrow. " I don't know,"

"Let me know so I can take her out while you have her brother." He said.

"Why don't you do the right thing and just ask Dom's permission since he is the main guy in her life? It would be a lot more respected if you did that than sneak around." Alex said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Brian said, leaving his friend's room.

"Wake me up again, I'll make sure you and Mia don't have any kids." Alex yells, turning around.

{_}

Alex pulls up to Toretto's with Brian in the car.

"Have a good day at work, Bestie." She teases.

Brian rolls his eyes."Come in and say hi," He said.

"I'm gonna be late to work." Alex said.

"Come on at least for 5 minutes."

Alex looks over at Brian then rolls her eyes. " 5 minutes." She said, before exiting her mustang. She follows Brian inside the garage, and there was Dom's crew at work.

"Jesse and Leon, I'd like for you to meet Alexis." Brian said. The two men look and grin.

"I prefer Alex." She corrects.

"Nice to meet you." Leon nods.

"Yo, Alex."

She turns her head to see Letty, walking towards the exit. "Hey," Alex greets.

"Can we talk?"

Leon and Jesse let out 'oohhs' as Alex follows Letty outside.

"What's up?" Alex asks.

"About Dom..."

"Wait, Is he your boyfriend? If he is, I swear I didn't 're just friends, and nothing more."

Letty lets out a chuckle. "It's fine, we aren't together anymore. We decided it was best for us to move on, and just stay friends." She said, before looking away from Alex."He might have a tough exterior but he's fragile. He's got a lot on his plate, and I hope you can handle that."

Alex follows Letty's gaze, Dom reveals himself from underneath one of the parked cars. "The real question isn't if I can handle him, it's if he can handle me." She said, softly.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing," Alex said. "I'm gonna get going. I have to actually get to work on time for once."

"Why don't you come over later for dinner? We're having a barbecue."

Alex nods. "Sure, Do you want me to bring anything?"

"Just bring yourself." Letty said.

Alex nods, before walking back towards her car.

* * *

><p>The bakery laid empty with no one but Alex inside. The sound of her R&amp;B and Hip Hop music played from the back. It was almost closing time, and she was ready to have dinner with the Dom and his crew.<p>

"I like the way you work it, no diggity." Alex sang along with radio as she frosted cupcakes. She was trying out a new design and flavor, and wanted opinions on it. Caramel apple was the flavor, and it was dressed with caramel, crushed nuts and a piece of apple.

Ding

Alex covers the last cupcakes with caramel before walking up front. On the other side of the counter was Johnny Tran with his usual two men behind him.

"Hello Alexis," He greets.

"Hi, your usual order isn't due for another week or so." She said, crossing her arms.

"I know, but there's a rumor going around about you being with Dom." He said.

Alex rolls her eyes. "I told you Tran, hang with who I want." She said.

"We all know that's not how it goes. Don't forget that my family basically owns your business. Did you forget the loan your mom took from my father to keep this place running? To my knowledge, it's still not paid off." Johnny said, caressing her cheek. "So until your mom's debt is paid off, you need to stay away from Toretto and his crew."

"And if I don't?" Alex questions.

"You'll see," He said. He glances at the display of cookies on the counter, then grabs one. "Let's go."

Alex watched as the men left the bakery, then shakes her head. She makes her way back into her office, and plops down on the cushioned chair. She glances down at a piece of paper where she has written the remaining amount of her loans. Little less than 20 grand is left. With the business of the shop and the money she gains from racing, it's only about a 1500 coming in. Most of that goes to bills in her shop and her apartment, paying employees, replacing equipment. She buries her face into her hands, and tears soon appeared. She pushes the multiple papers onto the floor, and continues to cry into her hands.

{_}

Alex pulls up to Dom's home, where the smell of barbecue filled the air. She glances into her mirror, and her eyes aren't as puffy as before. The door opens to her mustang then She pulls out the cupcakes from her passenger seat. The door is closed with the side of her hip, and she makes her way into the backyard.

"Alex!" Brian said in excitement.

"Hey," She said walking up to her friend.

He glances in her semi puffy eyes. "You okay?"

Alex nods. "Yeah, I'm fine. "

"Those cupcakes?" Jesse asks, sneaking up on the two.

"Yeah, I'm trying out a new recipe and I need taste testers." She said, holding out the container.

"Don't mind if we do." Leon said, taking the container from her hands.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Alex!" Dom calls from the grill.

Alex looks over at Dom then smiles. As she went to walk towards Dom, she felt something grab her wrist. She looks up at Brian's blue eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Bri, I'm fine." She said, before taking her wrist back. She walks over towards Dom.

"You don't know how to say hi to someone?" He asks, flipping ribs on the grill.

She tilts her head, "This morning? I had to get to work." She said.

"When are we going out again?" He asks, taking a sip of his beer.

A shrug is given. "I'm throwing a party tomorrow. You and your crew should come." She said.

"Should we bring anything?"

Alex shook her head. "Only yourselves. We'll have enough beer and booze for everyone." She said.

"Alright," He said. "Until then, Dinner is ready."

Alex brings the tray of ribs to the table then takes a seat next to Dom.

* * *

><p>Dom and his crew pull in front of a barn located far away from LA. Cars were parked all around the building, and loud music came from inside.<p>

"You sure this is the location?" Leon asks.

"This is the address she gave me." Dom said. The group makes their way through the crowd and inside. The place was packed, and the smell of booze filled the air along with the music.

"You guys made it!" Brian said, looking at Mia.

"Brian," Des said, emerging from the crowd. "Have you seen Alex?"

He shook his head. "Nope, I haven't."

The music stops, and the sound of feedback fills the air. "Are you guys having a good time tonight?" The DJ asks. The crowd goes wild. "Let's bring the birthday girl to the stage."

Minutes later, Alex appears on the stage with a red solo cup in her hand. She's handed a microphone by the DJ. "How are you guys doing tonight?" She asks, receiving a response from the crowd. She lets out a smile. "I would like to personally thank you guys for celebrating my 22nd birthday with me. I would also like to thank my best friend Des for making all of this happen and for getting me a little drunk from the 22 shots of Jose. Let's continue this party!" The crowd roars and the music continues.

Alex stumbles her way through the crowd to be greeted by a broad chest. There stood Dom with a beer in his hand. "Dom!" She greets, giving him a hug.

"I didn't know today was your birthday, I would've gotten you something." He said, looking into her drunken eyes.

"You brought yourself, and that's all I wanted." She said. "But let's go outside, it's way to crowded in here." Alex grabs Dom's hand, and guides him outside with the fresh air.

"How are you enjoying your party?" He asks.

Alex glances down at the dirt. "I'm trying." She said.

Dom raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asks.

"Wanna get out here for a bit?"

"What about the party?" He asks, looking back at the crowd inside the barn.

"It'll be here when we get back." She said, walking towards Dom's car.

The two get inside of Dom's car, and they were off. The ride is silent, and neither one is saying a word. Dom would look over to see an emotionless Alex staring at the dashboard. The car comes to a stop at the beach, where they had their 'date'.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asks, standing next to her.

She stood there for a moment, looking at the waves crashing onto shore. "It was my 8th birthday. I woke up super early to wake up my parents like I usually do. I would go into their room, and jump on the bed chanting that it was my birthday. When I entered their room, I noticed my dad packing a duffle bag. I questioned where he was going, and he said that he was going a way for a while. He said that him and my mom needed space away from each other for a while. I begged for him not to go because it was my birthday, but he left anyways."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said, rubbing her back.

"I waited up for him up until I was about 13 years old. I was hoping he'd come back like he promised. When he didn't, I went to go find him. It took me weeks to actually find his location. Against my mom's wishes, I took a bus all the way out to his place. Turns out he had a new family. When he answered the door, there was a 7 year old boy attached to his hip along with a little girl in his arms. He straight out told me that he didn't want me nor my mom anymore. When his new wife asked who I was, he said I was some girl scout trying to sell cookies." Alex continued with tears running down her cheek.

"Alex-"

"You know what screw that asshole. Me and my mom didn't need him at all in our lives. We did just fine without him. I hope one day I find guy who is a bigger man than he ever was." Alex said, looking at the water. "I grew up to be an amazing independent woman."

"Yes you did."

"I didn't need him then, and I don't need him now. He can go fuck himself!" She kicks the sand. Dom looks at the emotional fragile woman. This was the story of her father, and she's never told anyone that story until now. He walks over and wraps his arms around her as they fell to the ground. Her eyes meet his. "Why didn't he want me?"

Dom tightly holds her as she cried into his chest. He presses his lips against her forehead. They remained in that position for a while until she finally lifts her head. Dom is staring at the water.

"I'm sorry for this, and it doesn't help that I'm drunk."

Dom leans down and presses his lips against hers. She pulls away to look into his brown eyes. "It's fine."

"You know I've never told anyone that story,"

"Guess that makes me special." He said with a smile.

Alex rolls her eyes "Oh hush," She said, before pressing her lips against his. She could feel his smile in the kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Wingman

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's.

A/N: I know it's wicked short! But I really wanted to update, and honestly I thought I posted this up yesterday, but obviously not. Hope you like.

* * *

><p>Alex's eyes flutter open as the light from the sun blinds her. A set of muscular arms embraced her body. She looked up to see Dom still asleep with his arms wrapped around her as she laid on top. She glances around at her surroundings to see they ocean reflecting the sunlight. She smiles at the view ahead of her. She glances back up at Dom, and slowly tries to remove her body from on top.<p>

"Good morning," A low deep groan said.

Alex looks up to see Dom staring at her with sleepy eyes. "Sorry, I wasn't trying to wake you."

"It's fine." He said, rubbing his brown eyes. "What time is it?"

Alex shrugs. "Who knows, but we probably should head back so we can get ready for work." She said, slowly getting to her feet.

Dom looks at her then shakes his head. "Nope, we're both taking the day off."

"I can't take a day off, I have to go into work today." She said, before reaching into her pocket. She pulls out her cellphone to see a bunch of missed calls from Brian and Des. "And I'm being looked for, so we have to go."

Dom watches as she starts dialing a number on her phone. He quickly gets up, and takes her phone.

"What the hell?" She said. Dom tosses the cellphone into the salty water, and Alex's mouth drops. "What the hell was that for?!"

"We're both taking a day off. No phones and no pagers; Just me and you today." He said.

Her angry eyes softened, then she gave sigh. "Give me your phone." Alex said, with her right hand out.

Dom looks down at her with the tilt of his head. "What?"

"To make it even, give me your phone." She said.

Dom pulls out his cellphone, and places it into Alex's hand. She walks foward a few feet then tosses his phone into the sea water.

"Now we both don't have phones." She said, walking back towards his car.

{_}

"Here's your coffee," The waitress said, making eye contact with flirtatious eyes.

"What about my orange juice?" Alex asks, observing the waitress.

"Here." She slams the cup of juice onto the table. Her eyes shift back to Dom with a huge smile on her face. "What can I get you to eat?"

"Alex, what are you eating?" Dom asks, looking over at a disgusted Alex.

"I would like scrambled eggs with american cheese and wheat toast with butter. " She said, watching the waitress write down her order.

"What about you, handsome?" The waitress asks.

"I'll have pancakes with bacon and sausage." He answers.

The waitress flashes Dom another smile. "Your order will be right up." She said, before walking away towards the kitchen.

"The waitress really likes you." Alex said, crossing her legs in her seat. "I don't even know if she wrote down my order."

Dom chuckled, then took a sip of his coffee. "You don't drink coffee?"

Alex shook her head. "I hate coffee. I prefer my favorite tea, vanilla chai." She said, taking a sip of her juice.

"Sounds fancy." Dom teases.

Alex rolls her eyes. "It's pretty good, you should try it. I can tell you, it taste way better than coffee."

"I doubt that." He said.

She smirks then gazes outside the window.

"Is everything you said about your dad true?" He asks slowly.

Alex looks over at him, then nods. "Yeah. " She answers, softly. "He dropped me and my mom like a hot potato to start a new family. He didn't even show up to my mom's funeral when I asked him to come to show respect. Only thing I hope for is not to meet a guy like him. I want a family of my own, but I wouldn't want my children to go through what I had to."

The waitress walks right up to the booth with two plates in hand. "Here you go," She said, quickly placing Alex's food in front of her. She looks at Dom then gently places the plate onto the table. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Nope, we're fine." He said.

The waitress smiled then walked away from the table.

"I bet you 10 bucks that she writes her number on the bill." Alex said, taking a bite of her eggs.

Dom smiles, then nods. "I'll take you up on that."

The two finished eating, and the flirty waitress approaches the table with a bill. Alex looks at it then smiles.

"So that'll be 10 dollars, Mr. Toretto." She said, leaning back in her seat.

"Fine." He said, pulling money from his wallet.

"I'll take care of tip, you can head to the car." Alex said, taking a sip of her juice.

Dom nods then slowly gets up from the booth and exits the restaurant.

Alex looks over at another waitress walking by. "Can I borrow a pen?"

"Sure, hun."

Alex takes the pen and writes on the top of the bill. 'He's mine, Nice try though! Love, Alex.' She hands the waitress back her pen, and makes her way out back to Dom's car.


End file.
